Sorvete de Todos os Sabores
by Tha Black
Summary: Ela, somente ela, e todas as cores e sabores do mundo.


**N/T:** Fanfic escrita para o **IV Challenge de Ficlets Românticas** do Aliança3Vassouras.

* * *

**Sorvete de Todos os Sabores**  
por Luna Black

Arco-íris. Sorvete de todos os sabores. Três cerejas e calda azul-céu. Loiro fascinante, apagado, mal-amado. Loiro claro, loiro escuro. Pele branca e mãos de cientista, hábeis, medianas. Dedos longos, pernas curtas. Distraída, diferente, descolada. Cabelos longos, ondulados. Levados, trazidos, levados pelo vento, jogados no rosto, nos ombros, nas costas. Nariz pequeno, arrebitado. Lábios cor de mel, grossos, simples. Ela, somente ela, e todas as cores e sabores do mundo.

**#**

Julguei inadequado e desinteressante contar o que aconteceu antes _dela _aparecer. Minha vida, todas as coisas à minha volta, não eram coloridas e nem doces o suficiente, descobri naquela personificação da liberdade e estranheza do sabor. A monotonia permanecia enquanto o relógio não girasse todos os seus ponteiros até as cinco e meia da tarde. Nada entre a multidão abaixo chamava atenção, senão os cabelos loiro-sujo, as roupas esquisitas e o jeito de andar, quase saltitante, daquela que há muito perturbava meus sonhos e me fazia entrar nos mais loucos devaneios.

Florean Fortescue havia perdido a graça. Depois da primeira semana ajudando meus irmãos na Gemialidades Weasley, a sorveteria era apenas mais um estabelecimento no Diagon Alley – um beco nos subúrbios de Londres, onde tudo era mais barato.O apartamento pequeno e mal-arrumado em cima da loja servia de refúgio para escapar da concentração de pessoas lá em baixo – procurando por logros e brinquedos. E no começo da semana, num dia pateticamente insuportável, eu a vi.

E o mundo se decompôs nas cores do prisma.

Por algum motivo, aquela que me fascinava aparecia todos os dias, na mesma hora. Caminhando pelas ruas abarrotadas de gente, as roupas coloridas – verde na saia, uma meia vermelha e outra listrada, branco nos sapatos, laranja na blusa, violeta no casaco, amarelo na fita presa ao cabelo, anil nas pulseiras largas. Debruçado sobre o parapeito da sacada, os braços cruzados. Checando o horário, contando os minutos.

E ela aparecia, sempre na hora, saltitando, pisando apenas com a ponta dos pés, como se fosse um desperdício usar todo ele. Ela escolhia uma mesinha fora da sorveteria, sentava-se de modo que eu visse todo o seu perfil. Cruzava as pequenas pernas e mexia os lábios, cantarolando. Puxava o casaco até o antebraço e depois as mãos postas sobre a mesa, os dedos esticados. Esperando pacientemente pelo seu adorado doce, assim como eu esperava por minha musa.

Doce de todos os sabores. Sorvete de morango, calda de leite-condensado. Lábios entreabertos, sorvete de baunilha. A taça deixada em cima da mesa, o olhar dela fixo no sorvete. Ah! Maldita posição em que se sentara! Eu mal podia ver seus olhos, grandes, dispersos.

E a hora mais esperada era aquela em que ela pegava a colher delicadamente, colocando-a entre os dedos. Puxava um enorme bocado e o enfiava todo na boca, as bochechas se mexendo vagarosamente, os lábios fechados, a língua degustando. Língua cor de amora, cor da cereja no topo do sorvete. Cereja que ela deixava escorregar para o fundo, na intenção de comer por último.

Não me importava os detalhes, suas excentricidades. Era o todo que me fascinava. Todo o conjunto que tornava aquela menina especial, romântica, divina. Cheia de formas imperfeitas, simplicidade até nas caretas que fazia quando o sorvete descia pela garganta rápido demais. Abrindo a boca, colocando a língua para fora e abanando com a mão. Enfiando a colher no sorvete derretido, levando até a frente da boca e olhando para a ponta do nariz.

Jogando a cabeça para trás e gargalhando. Os lábios abertos, curvados em um sorriso largo, sincero, incomum. O sorvete escorrendo e sujando a roupa, descendo pelo colo, por entre os pequenos seios. Ela pulava da cadeira e ria mais e mais e mais. Enfiava a colher na boca, mexendo os lábios para cima e para baixo, sorvendo seu contéudo, fazendo a colher se mover até cair no chão, procurando desesperada dentro da bolsa seu lenço favorito cor de anil.

Ela, menina formosa, chamava o sorveteiro para lhe trazer mais uma colher. E ele vinha, por algum motivo não aparente, satisfeito. Trazendo em uma bandeja a colher, doces coloridos e uma cobertura azul. Azul claro, azul-céu. Tranqüilidade, felicidade, azul-chuva. Derramando sobre a taça metade cheia, metade vazia, o líquido.

E ela sorria, sorria. E eu, encantado, suspirava. Sem perceber a presença de dois indivíduos nada bem-vindos no meu santuário, mas sem nada poder fazer. Afinal, tudo pertencia a eles e eu não me importaria, senão me fosse tão importante a presença daquela que fazia meus olhos brilharem mais, meu coração acelerar mais, me conquistar cada dia mais, cativar-me ainda mais a cada ritual de tomar o sorvete. Sempre mais.

"Por que não a chama para sair?", George, ou talvez fosse Fred, disse de súbito.

"Vá lá, amigo", disse o outro gêmeo, postando uma mão em meu ombro. "O máximo que poderá acontecer é levar um não", completou.

"Não, Fred, o máximo que pode acontecer é ele ganhar um olho roxo", disse, em tom de brincadeira, porém permaneci quieto, observando-a.

"Ou ser preso", continuou gargalhando.

"Ou apanhar de nós", eu pulei, dando um passo para trás.

O fato foi que os dois ensandecidos saíram correndo atrás de mim, tacando todo o tipo de quinquilharias que encontraram no caminho. Sendo assim, não tive opção senão me aproximar da bela jovem, meio arisco, meio temeroso. Ela virou sua cabeça para a minha direção, olhando diretamente em meus olhos. Minha cabeça tonteou, a visão se embaraçou. Era o azul do infinito, do extremo, do céu.

"Quer se sentar?", seu tom de voz parecia música, melodia doce e vaga.

"Qual é seu nome?", perguntei, entrelaçando os dedos, apertando-os nervosamente.

"Luna", ela afundou a colher na taça e depois a levou à boca, arqueando as sobrancelhas para mim e lambendo inocentemente o resto do doce que sobrara no metal.

"Ron", respondi, olhando hipnoticamente para o sorriso que se formava quando a colher deixou seus lábios e pousou na mesa.

Impregnada de baunilha, mel, chocolate. Uma blusa suja de sorvete, a boca repleta de cobertura azul. E eu, um reles mortal que não foi capaz de resistir tamanha tentação. Selei nossos lábios, os olhos abertos, arregalados. Azul no azul. Senti o choque térmico de nossas bocas, o gelado da boca cor de mel, o doce, o impossível, o real. O frio causando estremecimento, arrepiando. Nossos lábios se estalaram quando nos afastamos surpresos, confusos, contentes.

Era a cereja no topo, sorvete de todos os sabores. Luna de todas as cores, vida com todas as alegrias. Sorrindo radiante, peguei a colher deixada de lado e me servi do sorvete já derretido. E ela colou nossos lábios, a colher caiu, Luna puxou minha nuca para mais perto. Olhos fechados, bocas congeladas. Beijo de _todos_ os sabores. Sabor de alegria, de amor, de verdadeira vida.

**#**

Doces. Sorriso leve feito ar. Ar impregnado de caramelo. Caramelo lambuzando os lábios pintados de vermelho. Bochechas rosadas. Rosa alegre, amarelo radiante, roxo paixão. Luna rodando e rodando. Sujando a roupa, os dedos, os lábios. Língua congelada, beijo terno. Sorrisos, gargalhadas. Estremecer, arrepiar. _Ela, somente ela, e todas as cores e sabores do mundo..._

* * *

**N/T:** agradecimentos a **Mlle Marie**, por ter atendido ao meu _Accio Beta_ XD', a **Flávia Tremura**, que também betou UAUAHUAH, obrigada de coração, querida!, a **Tash**, por ter 'revisandinho' e melhorado milhões , além de ser a total culpada da sinopse UAUAHUAHUA, o, a **mim** mesma, HAHA, pela capa nada-a-ver, a **Dark**, pela proposta UHAUAH, já agradeci na outra fic, néam?

Corram para a cozinha e se entupam de sal depois de toda essa doçura. HAHAHA. XD'

Beijinho, beijinho! Tchau, tchau! :)


End file.
